


A Deviant

by shipping_it_all



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I saw one scene with connor interogatting someone and here we are, don't judge me based on this, i'm in english class and shouldn't be writing this, please if you know me and you read this no you don't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_it_all/pseuds/shipping_it_all
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s)





	A Deviant

"Eh, Connor," Hank went to stop Connor from putting the blue blood in his mouth but was too late. 

"The deviant is an unknown model," Connor processed the sample of thirium quickly before pulling away from the wall to look at Hank. He always had a problem with him processing samples, it was silly. "It left the thirium hear several hours ago,"

"That matches up with Bulio's testimony," Sighing heavily Hank turned back around to look at the room. With it's high ceilings and fancy paintings the room's aesthetic was nearby the perfect opposite of Hank, at least Connor thought so. It was strange that the android had fled this place. It's owner had been wealthy, very wealthy. Then again, everything the deviants did was unrational. 

"What do you think happened?" Hank asked, leaning against the side of the billionare's pool table. Sir Bulio was a rich man in his early thirties who had close connections to Cyberlife. He'd invested heavily in the company in the beginning and had reaped the rewards. Bulio had told them his custom made companion android had been playing pool with him and accidentally been hit in the head when he was trying to shoot. He claimed she then went 'berserk' and fled into the gardens. They'd checked the gardens first and they'd found a thirium trail leading out to the street, the deviant had escaped long ago. They had asked why Bulio had waited so long to call it in, but he'd evaded giving an answer. 

As Connor puzzled it out he kneeled by the pool cue that had hit the companion android. The end of it was covered in thirium and cracked down the middle from where Bulio had thrown it after hitting the droid. Raising his gaze to Bulio, who was sitting in the next room with some other officers, Connor tried to pick him apart. Bulio was handsome by human standards, his face fitting Connor's programmed attractiveness angles by nearly ninety percent. He had red eyes, he'd clearly been distraught. Standing Connor glanced at Hank and told him. "I think Bulio is telling the truth," Gesturing to the pool cue he continued. "He accidentally hit the android while trying to play pool, it triggered a change in the android,"

"Heh," Hank scoffed and glanced at Bulio. Bulio had started crying again and the officers all looked rather annoyed with him. "You really think he cared for that thing?"

"Yes," Connor answered simply. "He's had a clear emotional reaction to it's disappearance. It isn't uncommon for humans to become attached to their androids,"

Hank scoffed. "I don't see how someone could love a hunk of metal,"

"He'd had it custom-made and lived with it for several years," Standing Connor rounded the pool table to stand beside Hank. "It is improbable that he would form no emotional connection,"

Hank scoffed again but stopped leaning against the table, looking out into the garden he said. "It's head was damaged, it can't have gone far,"

"Approximately fifteen block,"

"What?" Hank turned quickly, swaying slightly, to look at Connor.

"I calculated the range which it could travel considering-"

Hank waved his hand. "You know what I don't want to know, just go let Evans know where to send the search parties,"

* * *

Icara wished she had other clothes. The cocktail dress she'd escaped in was far too suspicious for walking on the street in. Staring at it in the convenience store bathroom she wished she could cut it off of herself but walking around naked would be far more destructive. Instead she reached for the scissors she'd taken off one of the racks in the store. Stepping close to the mirror she raised her hands to her head. Pressing the edge against her LED indicator she took a deep breath before digging the edge of the scissors under and flicking it off. 

It didn't hurt, not in the way it would hurt a human, which almost made Icara even more frustrated. Frustration, one of the emotions she now had to deal with. Thinking of the years she'd spent imitating emotions, she thought that she'd been doing a shitty job. Now that she was actually experiencing them she understood how all consuming they were. 

Grabbing the LED from the sink she tossed it in the small trash and pushed the hair away from her forehead. There it was, the large inward crack in her forehead that the bangs she'd been _designed_ with barely covered. 

She thought about it now. About James constructing her and picking her pieces and personality. Making himself the perfect companion, it pissed her off. That had been her first emotion, anger, and it seemed it wouldn't fade anytime soon. Tossing the scissors in the garbage Icara glanced at herself in the mirror again. 

She'd been examining herself in mirrors for years, checking to make sure she looked good for going out with James. Only now could she appreciate herself. With her gently slanted cheekbones, warm fair skin, and green-blue eyes she had to admit she was a pretty picture. Reaching up she pulled lightly on the dark brown hair on her head, unlike most androids hers was programmed to grow. If Icara had access to the proper serums she would insert them into her system and grow it out. The police were probably looking for her, anyway she could change her appearance was welcome. 

Leaving the bathroom without another thought she waved at the woman behind the counter. She was middle-aged and hadn't looked at her strangely just with pity. Icara was headed for the door when the woman called to her. "Would you like a change of clothes?"

Icara paused and turned to look at the woman, she had a small scar on the side of her face and although Icara had guessed she was rather young there were deep bags under her eyes. Struggling to figure out what she wanted to say Icara said. "I... yes, but, and I don't mean to be ungrateful, but why... why?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at her and reached out her hand, Icara took it and felt the warmness beneath her palm. Icara, who was perfectly made to imitate humanity, knew her hand would feel much the same. The woman folded her other hand over Icara's and met her eyes. "I've been where you are girl, this is all the help I can offer, follow me,"

The woman led Icara around the till and into the small room behind it. There were coats hung up and cleaning supplies on short shelves. The womann reached into a bag on the floor and passed her some jeans, a graphic tee with holes in the side, and a coat with thin worn elbows. Looking up at her the woman smiled. "I can walk home in my uniform tonight, you stay back here and change I'll get you something together,"

Completely stunned Icara stared at the clothing but before the woman could leave Icara called to her. "Thank you,"

Standing in the doorway the woman just nodded, the door slid shut behind her. Without hesitating Icara slid out of the cocktail dress James had chosen for her for last night's part and changed. The clothing was so different from what she was used to. The past few years she'd been living in the lap of luxury, without the ability to appreciate it, now that she could she was doing everything she could to run from it. 

The clothes didn't fit quite right and she had to keep on the heels that she'd been wearing before, but it was better than walking about in a cocktail dress. Leaving the room Icara almost smiled, these were normal clothes that a normal person would wear. Stepping out of the staff room she ran a hand through her bangs.

"I packed you a bag of-" The woman turned around and reeled back. 

"What?" 

She pointed at Icara's forehead, her hand shaking. Realizing she'd revealed her forehead and the crack on it Icara quickly let her bangs fall over it again. She recognized the fear in the woman's face and noticed her hand reaching for the phone, without thinking about it Icara stepped forward and punched her in the face. 

It felt strange, Icara had never hit someone before, it wasn't in her programming to do so. With her strength she couldn't be sure how hard she had hit the woman but she fell to the ground, crumpling onto herself. Kneeling by her Icara checked quickly to make sure she was alive, placing her hand over the woman's chest to make sure her heart was still beating. Once she'd confirmed that she stood up and looked around. 

There was a small plastic bag packed on the counter with a few things in it, food mostly, the woman had thought she was human. If Icara could sigh she figured she'd do it then. But... this was an opportunity. Reaching into the cash drawer she reached in and took out all the bills she could and stuffed them into her coat pockets. Once she had she took one last glance at the kind woman. Kneeling by her she patted her cheek and said. "I'm sorry,"

And Icara ran. 


End file.
